sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Baanschousen Syndrome
Synonyms * Baanschousen's Encephalopathy * Multi-infarct Dementia, Baanschousen's Type * SAE * Sub cortical Dementia * Vascular Dementia, Baanschousen's Type * Sub cortical Ischemic Vascular Disease General Information This is a rare, progressively degenerative neurological disorder which primarily affects humanoid species, and all known subtypes. History The original discovery of the disease, was from a Sarian doctor in 48 BBY, who; after noticing the same symptoms in his own adopted daughter, believed that somethig more was at work, than several other smaller effects than his colleagues had assumed. Documenting the progression while attempting many different treatment forms such as surgical, and internal bacta regeneration of the cranial cells; unfortuntely, to no avail. Symptoms *General episodic paranoia accompanied with loss of memory, and a delusional state which is induced by the loss of short term memories. *Long term memory is affected in the more severe cases; although periodically returns during extended periods where symptoms are not prevalent. *Cardiovascular dementia, causing acute loss of fine motor functions, mild headaches and vision difficulties due to circulatory interruption. *Long term affects may result in cranial aneurysms or strokes of varying degrees; occasionally causing fatal hemorrhaging in the cerebral tissues. *Severe episodes have noticable physical symptoms such as delayed responsiveness with simple tasks, as well as tremors in appendages, more commonly the legs or hands. Detection This condition is difficult to detect; as symptoms are very similar to many other treatable and average conditions. Blood tests and electroencephalograms have resulted in inconclusive detection of the syndrome; as for the most part, hemoglobin and nervous reaction in the cerebral cortex appear normal except in extreme episodic durations. Treatment Baanschousen currently has no known medical treatments through operation or conventional bacta methods. As a nervous condition that under lyingly affects the most natural of all brain functions; operation is not recommended, and previous tests have resulted in patient fatality due to episodic recurrence while undergoing surgical procedures on the brain. Long-term Prognosis While slow in it's degenerative effects; cumulatively, the condition of the patient is ultimately terminal, depending on the severity of the case; patients may live long and somewhat normal lives although at reduced capacity after several years. Many of the studied severe cases, result in a markedly shorter lifespan; caused by the cumulative affects of the disease, as well as the severity of the displayed symptoms. Transmission Information Fluids Early testing on all known cases has yielded evidence that this disease is not contagious by any type of bodily fluids, and therefore has made it classified as a non-active, non-viral pathogen. Heredity While many cases are very rare; traces throughout the family tree of patients who suffer from the condition; have yielded past instances of unknown conditions that yielded the same essential symptoms and prognosis, which has resulted in the confirmation that this may very well be a hereditary trait resulting in a faulty genetic sequence that is activated sometime in the patient's life. Studies on the brain of deceased patients have not allowed any ability to track any abnormality, which concludes that this theory has yet to be proven. Professionally, it is widely accepted that the cause; is in effect, still unknown; but the disease presents no threat by transmission from an existing syndrome patient. Baanschousen Syndrome